Star Fox: Gods
by thathuskydoggo
Summary: When the Star Fox team is arubtly called off vacation, little do they know that another war is just around the corner. But when the worst inevitably comes, how could mere mortals even stand a chance against gods? Post 64 AU Rated M for swearing, graphic violence, and potentially explicit sex scenes


**A/N: Hey everybody, Thunder here! So, this is going to be a pretty big story. I designed the basic plot for this in a couple of days and love what I've planned out, so I can only hope that you all will love this story too! I really don't know what to say here because its like 12:30 AM and I have kind of been slacking on physics homework but ah well. I would like to note that the whole story idea came from reading some of Sheppard Studios' stories (go check him out he's one of the best writers I've encountered), so thanks to him for being an inspiration. I do have one issue with this, which is word count (I have no idea how to draw out chapters to lengths of 6k and such).**

 **Anyways, without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of _Star Fox: Gods_!**

* * *

 _ **Zonessian Capital Province**_  
 _ **July 15th, 4035**_

* * *

Ah, Zoness. Considered by many to be the most visually stunning planet in the Lylat system, it was also a frequently-traveled vacation spot, mainly because of its beauty. Indeed, it was hard not to be left completely speechless upon sight of the watery world, even for those who visited multiple times a year.

The planet of itself was nearly seventy percent covered in water, with most of the landmass taking the form of small islands dotting the waters. As a result, the planet sparkled turquoise when viewed from orbit and such was the subject of many significant art pieces in Lylatian history.

Despite the fact that the planet had been severely polluted during the war with Andross, it was clear that the subsequent cleanup efforts had been successful. Zoness looked as good as it had been before the war, if not better.

The same war was the reason why Zoness' economy was currently flourishing as returning soldiers, glad to be alive, took their families on vacation with them in celebration. Spaceports were flooded with new people arriving and departing every day. Hotels were packed to capacity, making the job of finding a place to stay nearly impossible. Of course, for Fox McCloud and the rest of his team, the mere mention of his name could get the Zoness Prime Minister kicked out of his suite to make room for the now-famous mercenary team. Obviously, the events of the war had cemented in Star Fox as the heroes of the Lylat system.

And it was to be expected of them. He was Fox McCloud after all, the very same Fox McCloud who had succeeded where his famous father had failed. He had, with the assistance of his teammates and the Cornerian Defense Force, destroyed the entire Venomian fleet. On top of that, he had single handedly ended the reign of the evil ape Emperor Andross. Fox McCloud was now a man of legend, even though he was only 18.

Currently, the legend in question was lying on an extremely soft couch in the Spitz-Carlton, located on the Zonessian capital province. He and his team were taking a much-deserved rest, having been paid handsomely for their services.

Fox yawned, his tail flicking lazily as he watched TV. It was two in the afternoon and as to be expected, there was nothing good on. Usually he would be relaxing with his friends, but for some reason he just was not in the mood to do much. At least, that's what he had told his teammates. In reality, he was extremely tired. The war had ended a mere two weeks prior and Fox was already having nightmares. He didn't really have much of a problem with killing, but it was different in the case of war. Hundreds of thousands dead. Families missing fathers, mothers, children, emotionally scarred and ruined. The vulpine knew it was one of the harsh realities and that he'd get over it soon, but for the time being, sleep evaded him.

He heard the elevator door ding open behind him, signifying the return of one of his friends. Star Fox had been given the presidential suite, which took up an entire floor of the hotel. There were five individual bedrooms, a central living area, two massive bathrooms, both complete with Jacuzzis and walk-in showers. The room had its own private elevator, as anyone important enough to stay in a presidential suite could be a target of assassins and therefore at an obvious risk in a public elevator.

"Yo Fox, stop being lazy and let's go pussy-hunting!" called a familiar voice from behind the vulpine. Falco. In spite of himself, Fox grinned. It seemed the only two things that were on the bird's mind were flying and getting laid.

"Not right now, Falco. Maybe later. What are the others up to?"

The vulpine heard his friend pad across the carpet, until the bird's lithe, slightly muscular frame filled his view, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Fox, this shit ain't healthy for ya, man. You're comin' wit me, for your own good. As for your question, Slippy is downstairs, doing laps of the hotel pool. Last time I saw Pep, the old man was sunbathing on the beach."

Fox sighed. "Fine, But I'm so getting you for this." He muttered, going to his room and pulling on his swim trunks.

The two made their way down to the beach, dodging frantic street vendors trying to peddle an innumerable amount of merchandise and toddlers who clutched their mothers as they ate ice cream. Then they came in sight of the beach, which prompted Fox to let out a loud gasp.

The beach was absolutely packed, the sand a separate sea of people and umbrellas. It was an absolutely mind-boggling of people, and the noise was even worse. To Fox, it was a constant roar, similar to what he imagined a very broken Arwing engine to sound like.

The vulpine followed his friend as they navigated between umbrellas, sidestepping people and narrowly avoiding stepping on sandcastles. Suddenly, it thinned out, as they emerged from the crowds into a much quieter section of the beach. He was confused for a second until he noticed a sign saying Adults Only.

Falco nudged him in the side. "Now the hunt begins." said the bird, a gleam in his eye. He spotted a pair of scantily clad vixens and headed towards them, a strut in his step. "Take a few lessons, Foxy. This is how you get bitches."

The two girls turned and saw the avian approaching, one of them giving him a little wave. Falco winked as he walked...

...and ended up landing in the ocean with a loud SPLASH. He came up, sputtering, and saw Fox standing above him, a smug grin on his muzzle. "Told you I'd pay you back. That's what you get!"

"So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Growled the avian, grabbing the vulpine's leg and pulling him in.

And so the two goofed off for the rest of the afternoon, splashing each other and having fun in general.

* * *

The team sat in the living room, cracking jokes and talking about the day's events, laughing as they heard about Falco's sabotaged attempt at getting women. Fox sat around and listened to the banter for a while, before he got up and headed to his room, growing bored of the conversation. His team wouldn't mind; they knew he wasn't the greatest socially. Plus, he had already heard most of the stories anyways.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the bedroom mirror and ran a paw through his trademark blonde mohawk, trying to get it to behave. He couldn't help but notice the sunken fur around his eyes, an obvious sign of his tiredness. Using his pinky claw he gently scratched the area, fluffing up the fur in an attempt to hide his exhaustion. The vulpine hoped his friends hadn't seen how tired he was. The last thing he wanted was his team losing sleep over him, especially because they were on vacation.

 _'Maybe I'll sleep better tonight. I did actually have fun today for once.'_ He thought to himself, even though he doubted it in the back of his mind.

A loud tune began to play throughout the room, startling the vulpine and breaking him away from his thoughts. He looked around, startled by the broken silence, confused as to where the noise was even coming from.

The answer lay in his pocket, in the form of his holophone's ringtone. He swiped his claw across the screen, answering the call. A holographic image appeared just above his phone, the figure of a bloodhound in a Cornerian Defense Force dress uniform. It was General Pepper.

"Hey General!" greeted Fox, smiling at his long time friend.

 _"Hello Fox,"_ replied the hound, his droopy mouth curving into a unstable smile. The sight of the other canine's chubby jowls desperately fighting gravity was amusing; Fox could barely hold in the chuckles which had erupted in his chest. _"How's the vacation going?"_

"Fine, fine." Fox's brow furrowed as he spoke. "I assume this isn't just a social call?"

As quickly as it had appeared, the hound's smile morphed into a frown. _"Unfortunately not. There is a situation we require your assistance in."_

When the hound didn't continue, Fox nudged him along, his curiosity piqued. "And...?"

 _"Well, we received a distress signal from Sargasso Station."_ finished the General. _"We want you guys to investigate."_

"Sargasso Station? Isn't that inhabited by criminals and pirates? Why would they be sending the Cornerian Defense Force a distress signal?"

 _"Well, that...that's classified information. To be honest, I've said way too much already. Normally I'd have no problem telling you, but this is so high-level that the only way I could tell you anything is if you agreed to the job. But if you're wondering, there's much more than just the signal, of course. Remember, you have no obligation to agree to this. It's up to you."_ Concluded Pepper, rather lamely.

The vulpine groaned, burying his face in his paws. His team was supposed to be on vacation. There wasn't supposed to be anything happening requiring mercenary involvement, now that Andross was dead and gone. But then again...after all was said and done, Pepper was a close friend of his, and Fox couldn't just deny his request. Plus, there was something about this whole situation that intrigued him.

"Normally, I'd never agree to anything without knowing more of the details first. But since you're such a good friend, I trust you not to send us headfirst into a suicide mission. Fine, we'll do it. But, we expect to be paid handsomely for this." Said the vulpine, a dead-serious look on his face.

General Pepper nodded. _"Not a problem. I'll contact you at midday tomorrow with the details. Thank you, Fox, and I'm sorry this had to happen during your vacation."_ With that, the hologram winked out.

The vulpine was left alone in his room, sitting on his bed with his head in his paws. He knew his team wasn't going to be happy about this. In fact, he could almost hear their dismayed reactions the more he thought about it.

With a huff, he headed back into the living room, seeing his team still chatting with each other. They stopped when they noticed his presence and moreover, the grim look on his muzzle.

"Fox, what's wrong?" Asked Slippy, evidently concerned about the vulpine's expression.

"We have another mission from Pepper."

In that following minute, it was so dead silent that you could probably hear a single strand of fur idly landing on the floor. Then the reaction all occurred at once.

"Fox, you can't be ser-" began Peppy, but was drowned out by Slippy's cries of "WHY?!" Falco shook his head angrily. "No way, not happening."

"Guys, I already agreed to it. I'm really sorry, but...this is big. I didn't want to but something's really off in this situation. He's gonna need our help with this one."

Slippy sighed. "Fine, Fox. You know I'm with you."

Peppy wasn't so sure. "What do you mean, Fox? What's concerning about this?"

As the vulpine explained, the faces of his teammates fell.

"Fox, this...this is serious. I've never heard of Pepper being so secretive about anything like this before." said Peppy, frowning. "I mean, I trust him, and I'm in, but...something big must be in play here."

"This shit ain't right, you know that?" Growled Falco. "I'm in. I don't like it, dammit...but I'm in."

Fox nodded solemnly. "Thank you. Guys, you better get some sleep. We need to be up in the _Great Fox_ by noon."

They said their good nights and went to their individual rooms. Fox laid on his bed in his boxers, but the General's words continued to echo in his head. _'Distress signal...Sargasso...highly classified...'_ The vulpine wasn't comfortable with this situation. If some of the biggest scumbags, criminals and pirates in the system were calling the CDF for help, something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

The vulpine turned off the lights, but he knew the sleep would not come.

* * *

 **A/N:So that's that, the first chapter of _Star Fox: Gods!_ I will be providing a soundtrack for this story, so check them out if you want!**

 **Heading to the beach/Beach scene: Summer, Man _-_ Taking Back Sunday**

 _Cause I ain't working for you anymore_  
 _No, I ain't working for you anymore_  
 _So go prove to the world what you already proved_  
 _That you just couldn't do on your own_

 _Let's have a talk about the good times_  
 _But you were always giving in_  
 _Let's have a talk about the good times_  
 _Boy, you were only giving in_

 **So this will be a long-going story, I feel. This is due to lack of time and the fact I really fucking need to focus on school, especially because concentration is definitely a weakness for me.**

 **Also yes I did make the Spitz-Carlton joke, sue me. (If you don't get it, look up what a spitz is)**

 **-Thunder**


End file.
